True Sentiment
by Arihdni
Summary: SPOILERS DE LA PELÍCULA THOR Y EL MUNDO OSCURO. Loki/Sigyn. El rey demanda la presencia de la joven Sigyn.


_**True Sentiment**_

_**Escrito por Arihdni**_

* * *

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Cómo cuando una bola de fuego atraviesa momentáneamente las galaxias solo para impactar estrepitosamente contra lo que se atraviese, así había sucedido todo. Aún habían heridos y fallecidos desde aquel ataque sorpresa contra Asgard, si alguna vez esta crisis era superada, todo volvería a estar en calma.

El Padre de Todos seguía en el trono, erguido y orgulloso, como debería estarlo. Sin embargo, Sigyn no era ninguna estúpida.

La Familia Real de Asgard estaba desmoronada y dividida.

Un orgulloso padre y rey soberano de los mundos de Yggdrasil.

Un hijo adorado por todos, sucesor del trono que había abdicado su herencia; para la cual él había sido educado.

Una reina… una Madre para Todos.

Sigyn sintió sus ojos bañarse en una delgada y efervescente capa de lágrimas. No le daba vergüenza admitir que fue la Reina Frigga quien la recibió en brazos, cuando su madre Frejya la abandonó para continuar con sus labores de Valkiria. Desde ese día, admiró y adoptó a Frigga como una figura materna. La reina, que siempre se preocupaba por que todos tuviesen una educación adecuada. Todos sus alumnos serían compasivos y hábiles. Y Sigyn conservaría por siempre ese dogma.

La Reina ya no estaba.

No volvería.

Pensó también en Loki. Su viejo amigo.

Él había sido sin duda, el hijo de Odín que más cercano a la reina había sido. Aprendiendo sus artes y sus defensas gracias a ella.

Había sido la Reina Frigga la que una vez astutamente dijo: _"Los astutos, los inteligentes y sabios, al final terminan siendo los ganadores"._

Sigyn sabía que de haber estado aquí, Loki sería el que con más ardor lamentaría la muerte de su madre. Y le amargaba saber que ella no estaba ahí para confortar su dolido corazón.

_¿Cuánto tiempo haría pasado sin poder verle?_

La última vez había sido portando su armadura, con Gungnir en sus manos, ejerciendo la labor del Rey temporal de Asgard. Y momentáneamente, intentó tener aunque sea una mirada de cuando él y Thor arribaron al Reindo Dorado.

Encadenado, cómo un animal.

_Un monstruo._

Sonrió un poco aunque torció el gesto al recordar las condiciones en las que había estado Loki. Se rumoraba que había escapado en el ataque de los elfos oscuros… y que había terminado muerto. Suspiró, pensando amargamente que para muchos esos debía ser un alivio.

Pero solo aquellos que verdaderamente lo conocieron, podrían comprender su dolor y soledad. Sigyn solía interactuar con los príncipes desde pequeña, como muchos otros niños que admiraban a los jóvenes príncipes, y aunque Loki fuese un poco mayor en edad que ella, recordaba cómo sus torpes piernas regordetas de niña se apresuraban para nunca dejarlo sólo, y eso solía fastidiarlo.

Pero ella siempre solía dibujarle una sonrisa, aunque fuese pequeña y fugaz.

Se imaginaba que al menos Odín habría tenido el corazón para decirle que su madre estaba muerta. Que falleció en batalla, como una reina, defendiendo a alguien que ni siquiera importaba, según Sigyn.

Se podía imaginar el dolor de que Loki habría sentido en ese momento.

Se limpió alrededor de sus ojos y lavó su cara, se levantó temprano para cumplir sus labores y hacer rendir su tiempo. Había demasiado que hacer y no debía caer en descuidos.

_A mí reina no le gustaría eso._

Sigyn vió una pequeña marioneta que siempre había tenido. De hecho había sido un regalo de un joven príncipe Loki. La marioneta funcionaba con una chispa de alma, o simplemente con un toque de magia. Recordó que fue ese regalo lo que la motivó a estudiar profundamente los hechizos y conjuros, y su herencia Vanir le hacía fácil su aprendizaje. Con un chasquido de sus dedos la chispa salió de las puntas directamente hacia el muñeco.

Con graciosos movimiento, la marioneta comenzó a realizar movimientos alusivos a una antigua danza, de los pueblos de Yggdrasil. Mientras Sigyn peinaba su cabello entre dorado y castaño, el artilugio hacía unas reverencias hacia ella y seguía bailando. La comisura de sus labios se arqueó un poco, tomó su cabello sobre un hombro y lo ató suavemente dejando una larga coleta de lado.

Alzó la mano y la pasó por sobre la figura de la marioneta y está dejó de moverse, cayendo de manera brusca, terminando el hechizo y ella terminando su rutina de belleza. Ajustó un poco los cordones de su vestido y su armadura de pecho. Gracias al exceso de trabajo y silenciosas lágrimas que escapaban traicioneras cada vez que quedaba sola con sus pensamientos, se miró al espejo y vio unas pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos zafíreos, sus labios pálidos, los cuales mordió un poco aunque sea para colorearlos un poco.

Un golpeteo a su puerta la alejó de su reflejo.

-¡Lady Sigyn!- llamó alguien imperioso.

_Un guardia._

_¿Qué querría un guardia de mí?_

Corrió hacia la puerta de su pequeña habitación para abrirle la puerta, ofreciendo una inclinación en manera de saludo y atención.

-Buenos días.

-El Padre de Todos, Odín, desea verla.

Sigyn abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante eso. A diferencia de Frigga, recordaba que Odín no era particularmente atento con ella. Al ser la hija de Frejya, simplemente la aceptó en su círculo como una especie de sirvienta y aprendiz.

-¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar preguntarle al guardia, el soldado sólo alzó la cabeza declarando que él solamente seguía órdenes y que ella debía hacer igual sin cuestionar. Ser leal a la corona.

Sigyn cerró los ojos, exasperada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y sabía muy lo que era la lealtad, bien gracias. No necesitaba que un guardia, de dudosa moral y que seguramente no desperdiciaba oportunidad de hundirse en bebida y entre muslos ajenos, se lo dijera.

-Está bien.

Sin más Sigyn comenzó a seguir al guardia hasta el famoso salón del trono donde seguramente, Odín la esperaba ansioso.

_Pues si con tanta urgencia me ha llamado…_

* * *

Al entrar a su destino –con la cabeza en alto, serena y humilde- pudo notar como algunas partes del salón estaban aún en ruinas y como la magia lentamente las recuperaba. En el trono estaba sentado, junto con su lanza el anciano rey.

Aunque Sigyn detallándolo todo, se fijó en la cierta manera tan relajada que el Rey había optado para estar sentado. Lo hacía verse, y sentirse mucha más confianza de la necesaria. El guardia llegó hasta la base, con Sigyn unos pasos atrás de él a manera de respeto y anunció su llegada, no sin antes hacer el familiar saludo, puño en pecho justo sobre el corazón.

-Retiraos- dijo Odín, un brillo ajeno en su único ojo que dirigió a los demás guardias en el pasillo. –Todos. Mi conversación, es extremadamente privada-.

Hubo el chasquido de las armaduras doradas y los pasos de todos los solados sonaron hasta quedar a un bajo murmullo finalizado por el sonido de la gran puerta cerrándose.

Un vacío en el corazón de Sigyn se hizo presente marcando su ansiedad, nunca había tenido una audiencia de esta manera con el Padre de Todos. El silencio abstracto que invadía la sala le llenó los oídos retumbando en su cabeza y se halló incapaz de moverse, pero se ordenó así misma siquiera levantar los brazos.

_¡Haz algo!_

Llevó su puño a su corazón y hincó en una rodilla, imitando a los guardias, haciendo el saludo protocolar ante el Rey Odín. –Padre de Todos, ¿Qué necesita de mí?-.

Su voz salió muy baja, pero al menos esperaba que él la hubiese escuchado.

-De pie, Sigyn.

Torpemente, inhaló el aire denso y se alzó nuevamente. Su mirada no fue directamente a Odín, prefirió enfocarse en los escalones donde se erguía la majestuosa silla.

-Mi Rey, lamento de todo corazón su pérdida. Estoy a vuestro servicio.

- A pesar de todos estos siglos, sigues siendo fiel a mi casa. Sigyn, no cabe duda que tu lealtad es… legendaria.

Sigyn tragó saliva. –La lealtad, mi señor, es un valor. Y mi lealtad estaba y estará con su familia. A todos ustedes, los llegué a amar.

Odín se quedó en silencio, y Sigyn se vio forzada a mirar si había causado alguna reacción en él. En efecto, Odín había ladeado un poco la cabeza, en señal de duda, como si no creyera lo que ella había dicho. La mirada del anciano mostraba una burlesca duda.

-A todos, dices… Mi esposa, sin embargo será siempre a quien te referirás con preferencia, ¿me equivoco?-. Sigyn jadeó para disimular un sollozo traicionero.

-A todos, su majestad-. A Thor, a Odín, a la querida reina Frigga… y especialmente a Loki.

Loki, a quien habían encerrado por traición a las leyes de Asgard, al tirano, al asesino… a quien todos en algún momento habían traicionado. Sigyn no encontró ningún momento para ir a visitarle en todos los días y años que habían pasado, sin mencionar que tampoco se lo habrían permitido.

-¿Todos?

-Todos, Padre de Todo.

-¿A Loki? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo?

- A Thor, a Loki, si. Hay personas que todavía no puedes dejar de amar, no importa lo que hagan. Junto a ellos me crié, eso siempre lo llevo conmigo. Y pasarán miles de años y nunca se borrarán de mí.

Sigyn sintió como su cuerpo la traicionaba.

-Lo amabas, ¿verdad?

Al momento de alzar la cabeza, ya la figura imponente de Odín estaba frente a ella, con su lanza en mano. Inmediatamente dos lágrimas paralelas y largas cursaron hasta su quijada.

-Por supuesto, maldito estúpido.- Masculló Sigyn, dándole un empujón, sus manos chocando contra la armadura del… ¿Padre de Todo?

Esa acción hizo que se balanceara en las escaleras. Y tal como lo esperaba, la figura de Loki se hizo presente, con su típica risita burlona. Sigyn también quiso reír ante la sensación de alivio que de pronto la invadió.

-¡¿Eso es lo que se te ocurre hacer?! ¡Estamos en emergencias y tú juegas a los disfraces!

-Supongo que estarás feliz de verme- contestó él, su voz ligera y rimbombante.

Ella comenzó a golpear ahora su pecho, como reproche hasta llegar a abrazarle, y como era de esperarse él no dudó en abrazarla de vuelta. Y no pudo contenerse más, Sigyn había comenzado a sollozar y él posó su cabeza sobre su hombro. La joven sintió las lágrimas de Loki también, recordó las pérdidas que el también había tenido, especialmente la de su madre.

-Loki, yo… yo lo siento. Quería verte, estaba tan asustada y no podía hacer nada yo…

-No importa… no importa, Sigyn. Dime que estarás conmigo, que eres mía- dijo tratando de calmar el balbuceo nervioso de la joven.

-Estuve contigo cuando tu padre dormía. Estaré contigo siempre. ¿Pero qué hiciste con Odín?.

Loki la miró fijamente, su mandíbula se movió amenazante. Pudo haber significado tantas cosas, pero siempre ese brillo triunfante en sus ojos verdes era un fuerte indicador de lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Entiendo. Supongo que el momento ha llegado.

-Es el destino. Se deparaba esto.

-Y ya nunca es demasiado tarde o temprano.

Él asintió.

-Ahora si me permites… estamos solos-. Loki la miró con los parpados pesados y seductores. Sigyn sonrió mientras él le secaba las lágrimas con cada beso que podía hasta llegar a su boca.

–¿Podríamos hacerme otro sueño realidad, bella Sigyn?

-¿Cuál sueño, Mi Señor?- susurró mientras él le robaba beso a beso cada palabra.

-Que te entregues a mí, aquí. Sobre el trono de Asgard.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
